1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus configured to perform image recording by ejecting ink droplets from a recording head onto a sheet and, in particular, an image recording apparatus including a purging mechanism configured to suck and discharge ink from the recording head by a sucking pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known an image recording apparatus configured to perform image recording on a sheet by ejecting ink on the basis of an input signal. The image recording apparatus of this type is generally referred to as an “ink-jet printer”. Image recording of the ink-jet printer is performed by selectively ejecting the ink through ink-ejection openings of the recording head.
There may be caused a case where air bubbles are generated or foreign materials are clogged in ink channels respectively leading to the ink-ejection openings in the recording head. This may deteriorate an accuracy of the ejection of the ink droplets from the recording head. In order to prevent or recover this deterioration, there is known a technique for removing the air bubbles and the foreign materials from the ink-ejection openings of the recording head. This technique is generally referred to as “purging”. The purging is performed by a maintenance unit. The maintenance unit includes a cap for covering the ink-ejection openings of the recording head, a pump configured to generate a sucking pressure in the cap covering the ink-ejection openings of the recording head, and so on. A motor is used as a drive source of the cap and the pump. In addition to the purging, the ink-jet printer is configured to perform flashing for removing the air bubbles and mixed ink in the recording head and to perform wiping for wiping ink adhering nozzles which are formed in the recording head and through which the ink droplets are ejected. These operations are collectively referred to as “cleaning”.
Further, there is known an image recording apparatus including a drive-force-transmission changing mechanism configured to change a drive-force transmission from a motor to components to be driven. This drive-force-transmission changing mechanism is configured to transmit the drive force to one of the components to be driven, in accordance with a position of a carriage.